Caught in the Act
by counting-12x
Summary: Harry and Draco are all alone in their classroom. Where could it lead? / Rated MA for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**A/N**: I never really intended for this story to be more than a one-shot. But I didn't feel like it was finished and also had someone ask if I was going to write more, so I decided to.

...

"Class dismissed."

Snape's voice filled the room as the students packed up their books in a hurry. Harry had always hated the potions classroom. It was so cold and uninviting, almost like it had taken on the personality of Snape. He could never wait to get out of there.

"Come on, Harry, hurry up," urged Ron, who stood waiting with Hermione.

"I _am_ hurrying," replied Harry. "I want to go to dinner as much as you do."

Most of the students had left when Harry's bag slid off the table, causing all of its contents to spill out onto the floor. He must have knocked it while he was rushing. He and Ron groaned in unison. Harry dropped to his knees to pick up his books and everything else that had ended up on the floor.

"You two can go," he explained to Ron and Hermione. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione. "I don't mind waiting."

"I do!" retorted Ron. "We're having pumpkin pie tonight!"

So Ron and Hermione left as Harry impatiently gathered his things.

"Come, Hermione," Ron exclaimed as he opened the door for the pair of them. "I'm _so_ hungry!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she hurried after him. "Honestly, Ron, slow down!"

The door slammed behind them.

Harry was gathering his quills when he thought he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye.

_'It must be Snape,'_ he concluded, because the students would have surely left for dinner. Pumpkin pie was a rarity, and Harry was hoping there'd be some left for him by the time he arrived at Gryffindor's table.

"Such a klutz, Potter," came a voice that was all too familiar to Harry. He didn't even have to turn his head.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," he replied.

"Oh, come on, Potter," Malfoy continued. "No need to be so nasty."

He walked over to Harry, and sat on a desk while looking down at him. Harry placed the last book in his bag and stood up. His eyes met Draco's.

"I'm kind of in a hurry," he explained. "I don't have time to listen to you mock my clumsiness."

Harry stormed towards the door, but Draco bet him to it, blocking his way.

"Where have you got to hurry to?" Draco asked. Harry backed up a few steps.

"Dinner, of course," Harry explained and sighed, adding, "Malfoy, is it really necessary for you to bug me every chance you get?"

But Malfoy didn't say anything. He just proceeded to follow Harry's steps. Harry stepped backward, Malfoy stepped foward...

Harry bumped into one of the desks, stopping him from going any further. Draco stepped closer and closer, his eyes fixed on Harry's. He noticed that they were a lovely shade of emerald. He had never been this close to Harry to notice that before. He crept closer and closer, until their bodies were touching. Harry's heart was racing.

"Listen, Malfoy," Harry managed to utter. "If you're going to hit me, just go ahead and do it."

He closed his eyes, expecting a punch (and looking foward to punching Draco back), but instead felt Draco lips press against his own. Harry's eyes shot open and his first instinct took over as he pushed Draco away. A horrified look occupied Harry's face as he tried to decipher what had just happened. Draco walked back to Harry, grabbed his waist, and tried to kiss him again - but Harry pushed him away once more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." began Harry. "What do you think you're doing, Draco?"

Draco laughed. "Kissing you."

"And _why_ are you kissing me?"

Draco moved closer. "Because I want to."

Harry was thoroughly confused. "So, just because you feel like it, you think you can kiss me whenever you want?" he asked.

Draco continued to approach Harry. "Well, today presented me with an unpassable opportunity. Here you were, all alone, without Weasley or Granger attatched to your hip. I'd been waiting for a time like this. So I took advantage of it."

Draco was face to face with Harry now, and they stared deeply into eachother's eyes. He got to admire those gorgeous emerald gems once again. Harry tried to push him away.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't fight," demanded Draco, as his face crept closer towards Harry's.

Their lips met again. Harry still felt conflicted, but to his suprise, he didn't pull away.

He was lost in the moment, and all he could think about was how surprisingly gentle Draco was being. Draco sucked on Harry's lower lip, then gently kissed them both again. He parted his lips slightly, and Harry did the same once he realised Draco had. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth - he felt exhilarated. Meanwhile, Harry felt like his whole body tingled whenever Draco's tongue touched his own. Their tongues wrestled, while their hands searched eachothers bodies. Draco grasped the back of Harry's neck as their tongues continued to explore eachother's mouths.

Draco wasn't as gentle as he had led on. Their kiss was becoming more intense as they wildly ravished eachother with their tongues and sucked at eachothers lips. Harry let out a groan - it may have been Malfoy he was kissing, but it felt so fucking good. In this moment, he tried his best not to question why this was happening and to instead enjoy it.

Draco couldn't get enough of Harry. All he could think about was how good Harry tasted, and how he so badly wanted to just rip off his clothes and have him right then and there. But that proved impossible once their kiss was interrupted by the door suddenly swinging open.

"Harry, are you still in-" began a voice.

Harry and Draco pulled apart as quickly as they could, but it was too late. Ron had seen everything. Their bodies were still up against eachother, and Draco's hands had ventured down to Harry's hips.

"Harry, what are you... What...?" Ron managed to spit out after a moments silence.

Draco pushed Harry away and exclaimed in a sarcastic manner, "Damn, Potter! Keep your hands to yourself."

He pointed at Ron. "Lucky you came barging in here, Weasley. Was beginning to get worried he'd try to fuck me or something."

Harry was speechless. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Draco's mouth, or that he'd been kissing it only moments ago.

Draco picked up his bag and headed towards the door. Ron remained there, practically frozen. Draco patted him on the back as he walked out and added, "Thanks, mate."

Draco left and the door slammed shut behind him. Harry picked up his bag and made his way over to Ron who was still glued in the same spot and looked like he's been _Stupefied_.

Harry finally managed to speak. "Ron, I can explain."

But Ron just shook his head. "I don't think I want to know. Let's just go to dinner."

"Can you do me a favour?" Harry asked.

"Okay," Ron answered.

"Please, don't tell anyone," Harry continued. "Especially Hermione. She really dislikes Draco, and she'd never let me live it down."

"You don't need to worry about _that_," Ron replied, and Harry felt much more at ease. "I don't think I want to relive this by repeating it to Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally!" bellowed Hermione as Ron and Harry walked towards the Gryffindor's table in the Great Hall. They sat in two spare seats opposite her. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing," Harry and Ron blurted out simultaneously, looking uncomfortably at eachother.

They began shovelling food into their mouths in hope of deterring Hermione's questions. Hermione was also eating, staring at Ron and Harry all the while. The doors to the Great Hall slammed open at that moment as Draco Malfoy entered. He walked stealthily over to Slytherin's table, a cheeky smirk plastered on his face.

"Always has to make a grand entrance, doesn't he?" spat Hermione as she picked up more mash.

Harry lowered his head so low that it was almost touching his plate. He was hoping that Hermione would stop talking about Draco soon.

"And he certainly knows how to make a dramatic exit," blurted out Ron, before he realised what he had said.

"Huh?" questioned Hermione. Harry shot Ron an evil look.

"Nothing..." answered Ron. "I, uh, you know... He's such an attention seeker and all that."

_'Oh, Merlin,'_ thought Harry.

"Yes, he is," said Hermione suspiciously.

"Can we drop this?" Harry suddenly exclaimed.

Hermione and Ron shared a look, but for different reasons. Ron's was more of a_ 'Let's leave it, yeah?'_ look, and Hermione's was more like a _'Why is he acting this way?'_ look.

"Sure..." they both replied.

Hermione was a little taken aback, and did her best not to bring it up again - whatever had made Harry act so suspiciously. They ate the rest of their meal practically in silence, with the occasional _'Can you pass this or that'_ chit-chat. Harry decided not talking at all was better than talking about Draco Malfoy.

...

After dinner, all of the students left the Great Hall and returned to their common rooms to complete homework and get ready for bed. The three of them sat on the couches by the fireplace, not talking very much. Harry would have rather gone up to bed to avoid any other questions from Hermione and awkward moments with Ron, but he didn't fancy drawing further suspicion on himself. He sat there, next to Ron and Hermione, fidgeting with his hands. After a few moments, Ron explained he needed to go to the boy's bathroom and left Harry and Hermione alone.

"Why did you snap at me like that at dinner?" she queried once Ron had left. Harry's eyes switched focus from his hands to Hermione's face.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Hermione," he offered.

"That's all well and good," she said. "But that doesn't adequately answer my question. You're admitting that you snapped at me, but not explaining why. Will you tell me?"

Harry felt awkward. The fire from the fireplace was making him feel even more hot and flustered. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything at all.

Ron returned a few moments later and seated himself on the couch beside Harry.

"Did I miss much?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"No," began Hermione. "Harry and I were just discussing why he yelled at me at dinner."

Harry wanted to butt in and specify that he didn't _'yell'_ at her, but he decided it wouldn't be worth starting an argument over.

"Oh, so he told you about Draco?" asked Ron as he shovelled some sweets in his mouth.

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. He and Hermione both jerked their heads up to stare at Ron. The look that Harry gave him made Ron realise that the answer to that question was a big, fat _no_, but it was too late now.

"What?" Ron asked in reponse to their reactions, mouth-full. "He... he didn't tell you?"

"Draco?" began Hermione as she frowned. "What happened with Draco?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Harry exclaimed. "It's nothing."

"Well, it's a little more than _nothing_..." added Ron.

"What are you two hiding from me?" asked Hermione.

"Way to go, Ron. So much for not reliving it," complained Harry.

Ron shrugged.

Harry sat there, tortured with the conflicting thoughts of telling or not telling Hermione. He didn't want to hide anything from her - she was his friend, afterall. He kept trying to pretend that what happened between him and Draco was no big deal, but it was. No matter how he explained it to her, she would freak out. He could lie and say that Draco tripped and their mouths somehow landed together, and she would still freak the fuck out over it. The best he could do was to just tell her straight-up.

"Okay, okay..." he began. "But when I tell you, make sure you keep your voice down and don't tell anyone else. Got it?"

Hermione nodded. Her face looked horrified in anticipation.

Harry leaned in and whispered, "We kissed."

"What?" screamed Hermione, her eyes wide with shock. Harry threw his hands over her mouth.

"Shhh!" he demanded, still whispering. "I told you to keep your voice down!"

Hermione's eyes were wide as she looked over to Ron. He nodded at her, confirming Harry's confession.

"I'm going to uncover your mouth now, are you going to keep quiet?" Harry asked when Hermione had calmed down. Hermione nodded, and Harry lowered his hands.

_'Kissed?'_ she mouthed. Harry nodded in response.

"How? I mean..."

"I don't really know," explained Harry. "It just happened. That's how things like this normally happen, right?"

"Yeah, because this situation is completely _normal_," added Ron.

"We don't need additional comments from you right now, Ron," said Harry.

"So, you kissed him?" Hermione asked.

"_He_ kissed _me_," Harry responded. "I just... kissed back."

The look of shock and horror still hadn't entirely subsided from Hermione's face.

"I can't even to begin to comprehend this, Harry. Just the thought of you and Draco..." she continued as she shook her head.

"At least you didn't walk in on it and see the real thing," said Ron.

"What?" Hermione screamed, and Harry threw his hands over her mouth once more. Her outburst had caught the attention of some of the other Gryffindor's this time, much to Harry's dismay. He really didn't need anyone else knowing about this.

"Shhh!" he demanded again.

Hermione pulled his hands away. "Sorry! I'll be quiet," she aplologised.

She looked at Ron pleadingly, asking with her eyes for him to tell her more.

"Well, I went to check on Harry, like you asked of me," Ron whispered. "I thought Snape might've been keeping him back. I heard some commotion inside the class so I opened the door and-"

"-Okay!" interrupted Harry. "I think she gets it..."

The three of them sat in silence for a while. Hermione was dying to know more, but she didn't dare ask. A few minutes passed until any of them spoke.

"I think I'll be going to bed," explained Harry.

He rose from the couch, as did Ron and Hermione, both of them explaining they were tired aswell and wanted to get some sleep. They ascended the staircase and said goodnight to eachother when they parted ways to enter their separate dormitories. Harry and Ron changed and got into bed in silence, waiting until the other boys were asleep before discussing the night's events.

"I hope Hermione doesn't tell anyone," Harry admitted, speaking his thoughts aloud. He placed his hands over his face. What a nightmarish situation.

"I trust she won't. She's not like that," explained Ron. "She's not a gossip like some of the other girls."

Harry let out a long, low sigh. "Why did you have to tell her?" he asked Ron, frustrated.

"I didn't, you're the one who told her. I mean, technically."

"You brought it up, though! If you never said anything about Draco, she wouldn't have ever known!"

"She would have found out sooner or later," Ron offered as a response. "We couldn't hide it from her forever."

"I wish you weren't right about that," added Harry before rolling over and trying to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry hardly slept that night. He was dreading seeing Draco again. It was going to happen earlier than it normally would have because Snape had planned an extra potions lesson for Wednesday, the day after tomorrow. Harry contemplated ditching the class, but he knew he couldn't escape Snape, or Draco for that matter. He couldn't run forever - he would have to face Draco again sometime. He was just terrified of what might happen when that time came.

Things had become slightly awkward between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They would try to carry on normal conversations without acknowledging the pink elephant in the room, creating an uncomfortable environment in which they opted for sitting in silence. Everytime they were in the hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Harry would sit with his back facing the Slytherin table. He couldn't bear to look at Malfoy since Tuesday morning after their 'encounter', especially since Malfoy shot him a wink from across the room. After that Harry wouldn't budge from the opposite side of the table.

He found it less amusing than Ron and Hermione did.

Getting up for breakfast on Wednesday morning proved difficult. Harry was exhausted from tossing and turning all night. He vaguely remembered a dream he'd been having, in which he and Malfoy went to visit Dumbledore at a strange looking cabin by the sea. After they left Dumbledore's cabin, they became locked in the laundry room as strange, zombie-like creatures attempted to break in. And throughout this entire ordeal, Harry could only think about how much he wanted to kiss Malfoy. He tried to forget that part once he woke up.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Hermione that morning at breakfast.

"Not particularly," replied Harry, stifling a yawn. "Mind's a bit busy."

"Well, you do look tired. You're not still thinking about Draco, are you?"

"It's kind of hard not to think about," answered Harry.

"You're going to have to face him sometime, mate," Ron explained, not that Harry didn't already know this.

"Ron's right," continued Hermione. "It's not that big of a deal, anyway..."

Harry's eyes shot wide open.

"_'Not a big deal'_?" he repeated. "How is it not a big deal?"

Hermione lowered her head.

"I was just trying to make you feel better, Harry. I can tell this is bothering you, but next time you speak with Draco, you'll realise you were worrying for nothing! It's not going to be as bad as you're working it up to be."

When breakfast was over, they made their way to the potions classroom in the dungeons. Harry began to regret eating anything, as his stomach was already uneasy and the food only made it worse.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their usual seats, which sadly were behind Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Good morning, class," echoed Snape's voice as he entered the cold and poorly situated classroom.

He strutted his way to the front of the classroom much in the same cocky way that Malfoy walked whenever he entered a room. Harry came to the conclusion that it must be a Slytherin thing.

"Today, we will be creating a memory potion that causes the drinker to have improved access to their memories. The ingredients you will be using are quite rare and difficult to come by, especially the Jobberknoll feathers. They need to be conserved," he explained as he moved closer to the front desk. "Which is why you will be working with a partner."

The students began to chat amongst themselves, busily picking their partners without the instruction of Snape.

Harry asked Ron, "Would you like the privilege of being my partner?" causing Ron to laugh as he nodded, while Hermione politely asked Parvati if she would like to be her partner, to which she agreed.

"Quiet!" yelled Snape, and immediately the class fell silent. He menacingly shifted his eyes around the room. In a much calmer, but still demanding he voice, he continued, "I do not recall asking you to become noisy and discuss who will be working with whom. _I_ will be choosing the pairs."

Each of the students let out a moan of revulsion.

"When I call your name, I will then choose your partner and each of you will come to the front of the room and collect your ingredients. You will then select a cauldron to work at and open your text books to page fifty-three. Understood?"

The class let out a very displeased _'yes.'_

Snape studied each of them for a while, as if he were choosing the partnerships in his mind, but Harry knew he must of planned them before-hand. It was just Snape's way.

"Miss Granger," he called. Hermione stepped forward. "You shall be working with... Mister Longbottom."

Neville and Hermione each let out a sigh of relief, obviously pleased they were paired with somebody they liked. Harry only hoped he could be so lucky.

"Miss Patil," continued Snape. "You shall work with... Mister Goyle."

Parvarti's face dropped into a disgusted frown, and made her way to the front of the class to help Goyle collect the ingredients.

Slowly, each of the students paired off until there were only six left: Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, Ron, Harry, and Draco. Snape put Seamus and Pansy together. Harry suddenly got the feeling that Snape was giving him false hope, trying to make him believe he might be paired with Ron, but never actually intended to do such a thing.

"Mister Potter," said Snape, finally. He tapped his chin. "Now let's see..."

Harry's stomach was still churning. He was almost sure everyone could hear it.

"Today you will work with... Mister Malfoy."

Harry's heart sank. He somehow knew it would end up this way. Snape was very aware of Draco and Harry's dislike for eachother, so he must have done this on purpose. If only he knew what had happened Monday after class...

Harry reluctantly walked up to the front of the room to help Draco to collect the necessary ingredients.

"We don't have all day, Mister Potter," groaned Snape.

Harry and Draco moved to one of the spare cauldrons at the back of the classroom. Ron also collected the ingredients with his partner by default, Susan Bones, and set them down at the last spare cauldron in the second row. Harry wondered why Draco led him to this cauldron so far away from everyone.

"Must be your lucky day," mocked Draco as he placed the ingredients on the desk and touched his shoulder against Harry's.

Harry began to wonder if this was fate. It was a bit of a silly thought since he wasn't fond of Divination, but he still couldn't help but speculate. His thoughts were cut off once Snape began speaking again.

"Follow the instructions in your book. I want to see how accurately you can follow it without my assistance. I will visit each of your cauldrons at the end of the class and assess your final result. You may begin."

The class erupted with noises of chatting and chopping as they began preparing their potions. Those who were lucky enough to be paired with someone they were familiar with smiled and behaved pleasantly, while the rest barely said a few uncomfortable words to eachother.

"Have you got the feathers?" asked Malfoy.

Harry turned to face him. He was too busy observing the other students to hear what he had said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"The feathers," repeated Malfoy while tapping the open page of the Potions textbook. "The blue Jobberknoll feathers, do you have them?"

"Oh, yeah. Here," replied Harry as he clumsily passed them to Draco.

Draco merely looked at them.

"Well?" he asked.

"What?"

"Slice them and throw them into the cauldron. I don't want to get a bad mark on this just because you're off with the fairies."

"How can you be so casual?" Harry asked, frustrated.

But Malfoy only laughed.

"Are you talking about Monday?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"I'm _'casual'_, or so you say, because it wasn't a big deal. Haven't you ever kissed anyone before?"

Harry grew uncomfortable. "Of course. Plenty of times," he said nonchalantly. "Just never a _you know_-"

"Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter," bellowed Snape from across the room. "I will not hesitate in giving you both a zero for this potion. I suggest you begin making it immediately if you intend to complete it before the end of the lesson."

"Let's talk about it later," said Malfoy.

Harry was much too awkward to work as well as he normally would, but complied. He didn't want to get a zero. There were many things that he wanted to say to Draco, but held his tongue for now.

The lesson passed much quicker than Harry had expected. Before he knew it he and Malfoy's memory potion was complete, quite well done by his standards, but Snape's standards were different altogether.

"Your time is up," said Snape at the end of the lesson. "I will now come around to each of your cauldrons and mark your potions out of ten."

He slowly stalked his way around the room, closely inspecting each team's work and harshly criticising their potions.

"Miss Granger, very well done, even with Longbottom as a partner. Hm, not bad indeed. Nine out of ten."

Hermione and Neville shared a little high-five when Snape's back was turned.

"Patil and Goyle. Hm, it's meant to be mauve, not bright purple. Six and a half out of ten. Mister Finnigan... It shouldn't be smoking like that. Five out of ten."

Harry saw Pansy give Seamus an unpleasant look.

"Mister Weasley... Not terrible, but not great either. Just as I expected. Seven out of ten."

Snape continued around the room until he reached the last cauldron- Harry and Draco's.

"Ah, Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy. Let's see if you two were a winning combination." He inspected their cauldron closely. "Good colour, though slight murkiness. No scent, which is good. It's not bad, but not perfect. Eight out of ten."

Harry couldn't help but smile. He was pleased he could put away his worries for a while and accomplish something other than obsessing over Draco. Snape didn't seem as excited, though. Hate oozed from his eyes, as if he hadn't expected the pair to do so well.

Snape dismissed them and they were finally able to leave.

"Nice job," Malfoy whispered to Harry. "Even if you were a little distracted."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, you too."

"I might just have to reward you for that," said Draco. He winked at Harry, then left the room.

Harry felt like he'd just been _Stupefied_.


	4. Chapter 4

_'I might just have to reward you for that.'_

What in the world did that mean?

Harry sat and pondered over Draco's words as he sat by the comforting fire in Gryffindor's commonroom. Hermione was near, reading a book, while Ron was pretending to read one of his text books (to keep Hermione off his back), but was actually reading Wizard's Comics.

Harry went to bed that night, still tortured by his thoughts of Malfoy. He felt like he was awake for hours, although the clock insisted it had only been forty minutes. Harry was suddenly jolted out of bed when he heard a tapping on the window. He put on his glasses to inspect, and saw one of the school's owls from the depository with a note in its mouth.

Who in the world would be sending him a letter now?

He opened the parchment as quietly as he could, careful not to stir any of the sleeping boys.

_'Come to the Room of Requirement in 15 minutes'_ was all it said.

Harry debated with himself about whether or not to obey the note's orders or to ignore it. How could he have been sure it was for him, anyway? Could it be a trap or trick?

He decided, after about ten minutes of weighing the pros and cons, that he would go to inspect while wearing his invisibility cloak. That way, he wouldn't be caught out of bed after hours, and whoever had written that note waiting in the Room of Requirement wouldn't be able to see him, incase there had been some kind of mistake.

Harry, as quietly as he could, snuck through the portrait of the Fat Lady (who was snoring) and descended the stairs to where the Room of Requirement was found. He closed his eyes, concentrated on needing the Room to find the sender of the letter, and opened them to see a door before him. Harry took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle.

The door disappeared behind him.

The room was quite dark, except for a few candles along the walls. It was practically empty, except for a mattress, which seemed odd to him.

Harry slowly walked further in, careful not to make too much noise. He didn't dare take off his cloak until he saw who sent that note. Perhaps they were late.

He wandered in further, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a silhouette against the moonlight, streaming in from a window he had never seen before. The silhouette was leaning on a ledge, set at elbow height, completely oblivious to Harry's entrance. Harry crept closer, careful to be silent, until his foot scraped against a stone tile that was a little higher than the others, causing the silhouette to turn around. Harry didn't dare move. He still couldn't see the person's face.

"Who's there?" it asked.

It was the same voice Harry had been hearing for years, though a little deeper now than it used to be. It was Malfoy.

Draco knew he was here now; there was no reason to keep hiding. He was also alone, so Harry doubted it was a trap set by the Slytherin's.

Harry slowly took off his cloak and revealed himself to Malfoy.

"Draco?" he asked. "_You_ sent the owl?"

"Potter," said Draco, almost surprised. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

He moved closer to Harry, his face now becoming illuminated by the candlelight. Butterflies began to form in Harry's stomach. His heart was beating faster.

"Do you like my little arrangement?" asked Malfoy cooly now.

Harry looked around once more at the candles and matress. It looked like a medieval bedroom.

"Do you sleep in here or something?" Harry asked. "Slytherin bedrooms not good enough for you?"

"No, of course not. This," (he motioned towards the mattress) "is for us."

"_Us_?" Harry asked.

_'I might just have to reward you for that.'_ That sentence suddenly made sense. How could Harry have been so naïve?

Draco moved closer and removed Harry's cloak from his shoulders.

"We don't need that," he said before moving even closer to Harry and kissing him gently.

But Harry pulled away. "Draco, I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

Draco smiled and stared into Harry's eyes.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just curious," replied Harry, his voice unsteady. "I didn't know this was what you wanted. I didn't even know the note was from you."

Draco put his hand in the waistband of Harry's pyjama pants.

"Deep down," he said as he lowered his hand, "you must have known."

He stroked Harry gently as he moved in for another kiss. Harry responded in the same manner this time. Whatever this was, these bizarre series of events, Harry tried not to think about it logically. It was much easier to be here, indulging in Malfoy's kisses and becoming weak at the knees as Malfoy stroked him, than to question it or worry about any consequenses.

Draco removed his hand from inside Harry's underwear.

"The mattress is there for a reason," he said, smiling devilishly.

They both kneeled on the mattress face-to-face, before immediately seizing one another. There was no shortage of kisses, no shortage of Draco's tongue exploring Harry's mouth, or of Harry's hands carressing Draco's back. Draco tried to pace himself, but ultimately couldn't control his urges. He had to have Harry.

Draco pushed Harry so his back fell to the mattress and began kissing his neck and took off his shirt. He quickly continued kissing Harry's torso, all the way down to the base of his pyjama pants. Harry nodded eagerly.

Draco removed Harry's pants and teased him more by kissing his inner-thigh. Draco gently sucked at the head of Harry's awaiting cock. Harry groaned as Draco continued to pleasure him with his mouth. He had never gotten a blow-job before. He'd asked Cho, once (in this very room), but she refused. Harry was beginning to think that Draco was better at this than Cho would have been, anyway.

Draco pulled his lips away from Harry's cock, but stroking him as he ventured back to Harry's face and kissed him. Harry's kiss was even more passionate than before, his tongue caressing Draco's.

Draco's hand still around his cock, Harry gently rolled him over, so that he was now on top of Draco. He removed Draco's shirt and pants and kissed all over his neck and collarbones. He kissed down his torso and stopped before he reached Draco's erection.

"Draco, I'm not sure I know how to do this..." he admitted.

Draco sat up and laughed.

"There's nothing to it," he said while carressing Harry's cheek. "Just do what feels right."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco on the lips before moving downwards again.

"Just one thing, Potter," Draco began. Harry looked up at him. "No teeth."

So Harry did what he felt was right, mostly immitating what Draco did. He slowly moved his mouth up and down, responding to Draco's reactions, and focusing on the head of Draco's cock. He gently licked the slit where Draco's pre-cum was leaking.

"Wait, wait..." Draco panted. "I don't want to finish like this."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "Turn around and I'll show you."

Harry frowned. Could he mean...?

"No way, Draco! I've never done that before."

"And you had also never given head before tonight either, but you did that, didn't you?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I can..."

Draco moved closer and placed his hand on Harry's face.

"You might like it," he said.

"I'm not sure..." Harry began before Draco placed his fingers on his lips to silence him.

"I can tell you want to try. Turn around."

Harry hesitated and bit his lip.

Draco noticed Harry's concern, so he added, "I'll stop if you want me to."

Draco was right. Harry _was_ curious about this whole new territory. Plus, Draco said he would stop Harry wanted him to, so what was the risk? He was tempted to refuse again, but his rock-hard erection argued otherwise.

"Okay."

Draco was gentle at first. He was aware that such an act would be better suited to be built up to this point over a few trials, but he couldn't help himself tonight. He had succeeded in getting Potter out of bed and onto this mattress, and refused to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Breathe," he had said as he entered Harry for the first time. He leant down so his face was behind Harry's and asked, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

At first, Draco fucked Harry slowly and tenderly, but it grew more intense and escalated quicker than either had anticipated.

To Harry, it was a strange pain/pleasure sensation that hadn't failed to cause him to come all over the mattress and himself. Draco finished not long after, unable to control his pleasure.

"Fuck..." he muttered as he came inside Harry.

He fell, weak, holding Harry around the torso.

"Fucking hell, Potter," he said a short while later as they were getting dressed. "I think I like you being that tight, so don't go fucking anybody else."

Harry laughed, probably the first genuine laugh he had ever shared with Malfoy. He turned to say something back to Malfoy, but was cut off.

"Night, Potter," Draco said as he left the Room of Requirment, without kissing Harry before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is rated MA for sex._

Harry awoke the next morning and was sure last night was a dream. As he became further awake, more and more scenes of the night before started to flood his mind. Oh Merlin, what had he done?

He picked and prodded at his breakfast with a hand on his forehead.

"Hangover?" asked Hermione. Ron smirked.

"No," answered Harry. "It's Malfoy." Ron and Hermione were fully aware of Harry's 'situation' with Malfoy - Ron arguably more so than Hermione - but still, both raised their eyebrows at the mention of his name. "We'll talk later," continued Harry in response to their questioning looks.

"What happened?" asked Hermione as they returned to Gryffindor Tower before any of the other students. They didn't need any witnesses.

"We uhh..." began Harry. "...met last night."

"Where?" asked Ron. "And when? I didn't hear you leave."

"You couldn't hear anything while you were sleeping even if I _Bombarded_ the door to your quarters," joked Hermione.

"We met in the Room of Requirement," continued Harry.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks before bursting with laughter. "The Room of Requirement? Was it _'equipped'_ for your requirements?" Hermione asked between giggles.

Harry rolled his eyes. "...Yes," he grumbled.

Ron and Hermione clutched their sides.

"Are you quite done?" asked an embarrassed Harry.

Hermione wiped tears of laughter from her eyes as she answered "Sorry, Harry."

"So what happened, mate?" asked Ron once he had regained his composure.

"He sent me a note by owl - although the note was anonymous - requesting me to come to the Room of Requirement. So I did-"

"-Harry! How could you do such a thing?" interrupted Hermione. "It could have been a trap set by someone more serious."

"Who? Voldemort? I think he would go to greater lengths and be more extravagant if he wanted to lure me, don't you?" Harry asked. Ron winced at his name. "I did consider such a thing, and went to inspect under my cloak to be sure, plus I had my wand. It turned out only Draco was there, alone."

"And? What else?" asked Ron.

Harry sighed, because he knew what Ron was alluding to. "...A mattress," he answered reluctantly.

Ron and Hermione laughed all over again.

...

Before lunch that day, Harry ventured to the boys bathroom nearest the Great Hall to relieve himself. He basically ran from Ron and Hermione and told them that he had drank too much pumpkin juice at breakfast that morning.

He rushed to the nearest stall and sighed with relief. He heard a noise from behind him and realised he wasn't alone.

"Hey," came a voice from behind Harry. He thanked Merlin that he had zipped up his pants by now.

He turned to see who it was. "Draco?" he asked to the boy who was coming out from behind one of the stalls. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Draco responded as Harry rushed over to the sinks and hurriedly washed his hands.

"I'm going to be late..." he mumbled as he tried to leave.

"Stay a while," said Draco, softly. He grasped Harry's wrist and led him to a stall, locking the door behind them.

"Um, Draco..."

"Shh," whispered Draco as he leaned in and kissed Harry's neck. "Sore?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Are you sore; from last night?"

"Oh. Um, a little..." replied Harry.

"Then we won't go there," said Draco as he continued to kiss Harry's neck.

"No, Draco, I mean..." Harry began, but trailed off as Draco began to undo his pants zipper.

Harry clutched Draco's cheek and pulled his face to his own. His kissed Draco with more passion than he thought he possessed. Draco's hand crept into Harry's underwear and began to stroke him. Harry couldn't help but let out a groan, followed by "Draco, what if somebody hears us?", to which Draco replied, "Well, you'll just have to keep quiet now, won't you?"

Draco dropped Harry's pants to the floor and followed suit. He crouched down and took Harry into his mouth. Harry was panting as Draco pleasured him; he grabbed at Draco's hair, arched his back, and threw his head back against the stall wall as he came in Draco's mouth. His knees were weak. Draco stood up, pulling Harry's pants up with him. He kissed Harry, their tongues dancing wildly, as Harry did up his button and zipper.

Draco wiped the cum from the corner of his mouth and licked it. That was enough to send Harry over the edge as he felt like he could almost come in his pants again. He pushed Draco against the opposite wall of the stall and continued to kiss him. He started to undo Draco's pants...

"What do you have this afternoon?" Harry heard a student ask, plus a door slam. The footsteps seemed awfully close to he and Draco.

"We have an _Apparition_ class, remember?" said another. The door of the stall beside Draco and Harry's closed and locked. Whoever it was - obviously a sixth year - was in the stall right next to them. And the other was on the opposite side. All that was between them was a not-very-thick piece of wood. Draco smirked and raised his fingers to his lips, indicating for Harry to be quiet. Harry nodded.

"Oh, right! I forgot about that. I was meant to be going to Honeydukes," said the first student.

"With who?"

"That cute fifth year girl that always reads next to the window by the Rowena statue in the commonroom."

"Well, what's more important?" asked the second student, and Harry heard him leave the stall.

"Hard to decide," laughed the first as he opened a tap and Harry heard the water run. They kept talking for a minute more. A door slammed.

Then, silence. They had left.

"Alone - again - at last," said Draco as he kissed Harry again.

Harry dropped Draco's pants to the floor and took as much of Draco into his mouth as possible. Then he worked on the head of Draco's cock, while simultaneously stroking the length. He then continued on working Malfoy up and down, up and down, faster, faster, faster, them slower, then faster again, responding to Draco's every move, every moan and groan, every back arch, every hair pull...

"_Oh,_" muttered Draco. "I'm... I'm..."

He arched his back as he came in Harry's mouth, panting. Harry stood up and looked at Draco.

"You don't have to," said Draco when he saw the look on Harry's face afterwards. Harry left the stall, walked over to one of the sinks, and spat. "Although it means you don't love me," joked Draco. "We should do this more often," he said to Harry as he fixed his hair.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, maybe we should."

They kissed once more before leaving the bathroom and going their seperate ways. Harry felt his cheeks and hoped no one would noticed he was a little flushed.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked as Harry met him at the doors to the Great Hall. "I thought you fell in."

"Sorry, I got held up," responded Harry as he smiled.


End file.
